1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a memory, and more particularly to a resistive random access memory (RRAM) and a verifying method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the booming of portable products and the advance in functions, the worldwide demand for the memory grows rapidly, particularly, the rapid grow of non-volatile memory. In response to such change in the industry, leading manufacturers are dedicated to the development of the technology for the next generation memory, hoping that they can take the lead in the industry.
Among various types of non-volatile memory, the resistive random access memory (RRAM) attracts a lot of attention because the RRAM has many commercially beneficial features in contrast to other competitive solid state memory technology.